Dear Mew
by Snip3dow
Summary: I was sprinting towards my house, I just had this really bad feeling that told me that something bad was going to happen, so I tried to run as fast as I could, "Just four more block and ill be safe" I thought, but in my sprinting I forgot so look if there were any cars on the road, After being two years unconscious I woke up. (Self Insert, Hopefully not Gary-Stu)


**AN: I did this as a self-imposed challenge, when I saw the fic "The poke shinobi" It was awfully written and I proposed myself to write a fic of similar nature, and if my confidence doesn't fail me to try to write it better, Now don't expect anything expectacular after all English is not my main language it is Spanish, but I saw that English fic were "Cooler(?)". Also this is a blatant self insert fic probably Gary-stu but ill try that it doesn't happen saying that I hope you like this fic**

My name is Nick, just Nick… no surname, I'm 16 years old and I'm usually that shy guy that you see at the front of the class trying not to stand out, With only a few friend what so ever I took refuge in reading like all of you guys out there, but one day, after getting out of school I found a Nintendo Ds lying near the exit of my school, I normally stayed after school so I can read peacefully so nobody was there to pick it up before me, but after I picked it up my life became so much better that I imagined it would be. This is my story…

17 of May. 2014

After picking up the DS that was on the floor I checked if it had any battery left, sadly it was dry, So I decided to go to the electronic store to see if there was any kind of DS chargers. On the way there I checked if there was any game on the game-slot on the DS luckily, there was, specifically Pokemon Black. I`ve played some Pokemon games when I was a toddler but mostly just peeks on the games of other people, the only Pokemon games that I have finished are Pokemon Red, Emerald, and Diamond on an Emulator for my Pc.

After arriving to the electronic store I made my way to the counter.

"Hey, do you have any kind of DS charger?" I asked the clerk who wasn't paying any kind of attention to me, he was in the PC, I have a feeling that he didn't even see me enter the store

"Huh, oh yeah, Let me get one for you" He said finally paying attention, He stood up and went to the back of the store, I heard some noises and clanking and thirty seconds later he came back to the front

"Well we got this old one, I'm not even sure it works anymore, so if we test it and it work, ill give you some discount" He said putting the charger on the counter

"Well… its better than nothing, I guess" I said taking the DS out of my pocket and putting it in the counter.

He took the DS and the charger and stepped out of the counter to walk near the store and plugged the charger to the outlet and the charger to the DS, when he saw the light lit up on the DS he unplugged it and handled both of them to me.

"It works as you saw, so ill give you a better price given that it is in poor condition and out of it box. Hmm, about 10 bucks should do it" He said as if he wasn't sure about it himself

I just took the 10 dollars out of my backpack and handled them to him, I was so excited about playing another pokemon game, and this time in the real console!.

I kept thinking about it until I got home, I was greeted by my mom like usual, I greeted her back and went straight to my room to try my (not so) new DS, I thought about plugging it in and start playing right after but my mom called me for dinner so I just left it charging and went downstairs

(Nothing worth of writing happened while eating)

By the time I finished eating it was dark outside already, so I went to my room to finally play with the DS, I unplugged it and jumped into my bed to play the game

Imagine my surprise when I found that it already had a save file, not wanting to regret it later I started it and checked the last owner party, He had a Mew and an Arceus. Clearly he cheated to get them, or went through the troublesome task of transferring then from other generation games.

I decided to keep playing for a while, and found out that the Pokemon in the party had nicknames, but instead of some random name, it was corrected how they were written , Like instead of MEW, there was "Mew" and all that, I took no care about it and decided to see in which part of the history I am.

It was near the end and it was only matter of beating Alder before the credits showed up, which was extremely easy with Arceus and Mew, and they were low level to start with, with level 50 each I doubted that I could beat Alder but I won anyway. And without any kind of items.

I saw the credits and the name of my character, I was so excited to play the game that I didn't even notice the name of my character when I started the game. It was Toya, that wasn't weird at all just the fact that the canon character for black and white is called by the same name, what really put me off was the pokemon movements when they were in screen, they didn't look like usual. For example instead of Mew just moving from side to side, It did a backflip in the screen, and I'm pretty sure it winked at me.

Then there was Arceus, he didn't move at all, but I saw that he was looking directly at me, not like in the pokedex entry, just looking at me in the eyes, I was a little scared but soon I shrugged it off as a fail in the game or something like that. Then the end credits started, I tried skipping them but I couldn't for some reason, I just left it in my table till the opening screen started again. But instead of picking it up, I decided to do some research about this game

I searched in the internet to see if there was any other people who had this problem, I was thinking that those fails in the game were because of the condition I found the DS and the cartridge. And I affirmed it seeing that nobody else had this kind of problems

"Probably the game is broken or the data is corrupted" I said to myself after a while researching, after that I undressed myself and went to take a shower, missing how for a split-second the screen of my DS turned pink.

After the shower I went to play with my DS again, if my mom had not told me to go to sleep for school tomorrow, I saw the time on my PC and found that it was already one in the morning, so I picked up my DS and connected it to the charger again and jumped into the bed to sleep

 **XxX** Next Morning **XxX**

I woke up before my alarm went off, but I knew it was just a matter of time before it ringed, so I jumped out of the bed in a mad dash to try to stop it from ringing. Suffice to say I was too sloppy and fell to the floor when I missed my target.

 **RING!**

"Ugh…." I moaned in the floor trying to tune out the alarm

"Nick! Turn off that thing off already!" My mom called from downstairs and I quickly got up and turned the alarm off.

I took off my pajamas and went to the shower to try to clean the sleep of my face and hair, after shower I tried to make something good out of my hair, it didn't work, I stepped out of the bathroom and put on my uniform for the school, which were just some black jeans, a button up shirt, and a jacket that looked more like a tuxedo than a jacket

I took my backpack and put the books inside, not school books just books I like to read, I also put my DS inside so I could play after school. I took my backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

(Again skipping the eating)

"I'm heading out!" I yelled before making my way to school

I was in high school and just 2 years before finishing it, also I always go to school thirty minutes before the start of classes, so I took my time walking, Not sure why but I felt that today was going to go badly, not like _Damn its gonna rain and I didn't took my umbrella_ it was more like today I didn't want to step out of home but I had to, because my mom never lets me skip school

By the time I got there I still had ten minutes left so I decided to start reading in my desk… if Kevin and his friends hadn't showed up.

"Hey there Nick!" He greeted me with a smile, he always does it, he tries to be friendly with me so later he can steal my money, not that I had much to begin with.

"Go away Kevin, I'm not in the mood for your craziness" I said trying to get my book out of my bag

"Aww, come on Nick we just want to ask you for a little money, right guys?" He said getting nods from his two friends

"You always do that, can't you let me read in peace for once?" I asked with a sigh

"But that's no fun, just give us the money and we will not bother you again" He said trying and failing to whisper so the other students didn't hear

"For Arceus sake, here!, now let me read in peace!" I shoved the money in his waiting hand, not screaming, just angry and frustrated.

He went away but I knew it was only temporally he will be back tomorrow and the next day and it will keep happening until somebody does something, that somebody won't be me, I'm too lazy and I don't want trouble

"Why do you keep giving him you money, you know you could just tell the teacher or somebody in the school don't you?" John asked, he was one of my little group of friends, otakus like me, and gamers to some extent, given I don't step out of my house too much but after school we hang out sometimes.

"So he and his friends can gang up on me? Nu-huh, you know as much as I do that if we tell bad stuff is going to happen, I just go for the safe path, and hopefully finish school without going mad" I said as I found my book inside the bag and I started reading tuning out the rest of the class

"By the way you never told me why you swear for Pokemon, i've seen you swear by Arceus, Mew, Ho-Oh and a lot more, did you already go mad with all that reading that you do?" I was interrupted again by John.

"Sigh, you know I'm too lazy to explain it, so when you get home, look up on the internet about the Multi Dimension Theory, that will give you all the info you need" I said as I went back to reading tuning out the rest of the class, plus John.

Thirty minutes later someone called my name snapped out of my reading and I looked up from my book to see the teacher looking at me expecting something from me, deducing that I didn't hear what he said I decided to use one of my favorite character quotes

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked with a bored expression outside but jumping like a little girl in my mind.

The teacher was a bit taken aback by that commentary but other than that he repeated his question adjusting his glasses (Think of it like Ebisu from Naruto taken aback)

" _Cough_ yeah I asked you the answer to the question on the board" He said motioning to the board behind him, I saw that It was a somewhat easy problem, but I gave him his answer anyway

"The answer is 3.42" I said going back to my book, losing the chance to see the teacher almost freak out about my lack of attention to his class

That was the way most days went by, me trying to read in peace, getting interrupted by annoying people and going back home to keep reading, honestly I can't say that I'm proud about how I am, but I enjoy it…

Just some days like today I wonder how my life could have been with a little more adventure, like the ones of my books, fantasy and all that stuff.

(I'm pretty sure theres a lot of errors in that paragraph)

At the end of school , I just headed straight for my home, not giving a fuck about anything else, for some reason I was scared, something bad was going to happen I know it, my gut tells me

Five minutes of walking and the sensation was so intense that I started running towards my home, it was like a sensory overload, any kind of noise would make my head snap into that direction in search for any kind of threat.

I was just four blocks away from my house so I made a run for it, I just knew something bad will happen if I don't get home soon enough.

I was running so fast that I didn't even look to see if there was no cars in the road, so when I was caught in the front of a truck I had so much adrenaline in my body that it was like the time had stopped… No it was more like my memories went by in front of my eyes.

"Dear Mew. I hate when I'm right…" Were the last words that I said before everything went black

I don't remember very well what happened next, I just remember awakening for a short time in the hospital, then I went unconscious again but instead of black like last time, it was white it felt like I was sleeping for years!. But when I woke up again, I was greeted by a very annoying voice, like the voice of a 5 years old.

"Thanks Arceus!, I thought that I would't be able to repair your body, it took some drastic measures but I did it!" The voice said, I still couldn't see anything, everything was black again, but this time I was awake, I was strangely calm through all this, probably because of my last memory was being hit by a truck

"Who-" That was everything I managed to get out before having a coughing fit. I heard a gasp thru my coughing, before I felt something made of glass being pushed in front of my face, I took it and found that I was a glass of water, or I think it was water.

"Carefull!, you shouldn't be able to talk yet, one does not just sleep two years without consequences" The voice said before I had another coughing fit, at the news, I was numb physically and emotionally but that kind of information doesn't just pass through my head without me noticing.

"Whoops, I should have kept that to myself" The voice said before I felt a hand start to massage my back, it was strangely nice, It felt as if the pain and soreness just went away, I let out a sigh as the pain was reduced, to a tiny pinch.

"You probably were asking about who I am right?" The voice asked, I just nodded taking the advice about not trying to talk to heart

"Well, you vision should probably coming back in about thirty minutes, so why don't you just rest for the time being, when your vision returns I will explain everything you need to know" The voice said, and I nodded while leaning back into the voice body, trying to get some rest from the pain

For thirty minutes all I did was rest, I was not aware of how tired I was, I was somewhat distracted by the voice humming, it was a quiet tune, and slow

After the time was up, I still couldn't see, but I could see the shapes of some pillars, and some round things around the bed and in the floor, but I decided till my vision cleared totally before asking the voice identity again

Five minutes later, my vision was cleared totally, and I could see normally again, better if I may say even. I tried to move a little bit, and found it a lot easier than thirty minutes ago, like all the pain I had before just vanished, it was a little strange but I was still a very sore mentally about the truck hitting me to notice something strange.

I stepped out of the bed and looked at my surroundings , I was in some kind of white room, with four pillars in the corners, a lot of pillows of various colors, the night desk, for some reasons there were also some balloons scattered across the floor, and a door.

I turned myself to see the guy/girl that helped me through my pain, the mental numbness that I had vanished quickly after seeing who helped me

"Dear Mew…" I said standing there gaping at who helped me. I was so surprised that my mind just shut down for an instance there

"Yup, that's me!, I was a little worried that you lost your memories" Mew… said. My mind just could't take it, it just shut down completely, and I fainted in the spot, conveniently forward, so I fainted in the bed, face down.

 **Thats a wrap people, I did this in 2 days, about in 3 hours of complete work, like I said English is not my main language so it is prone to having spelling mistakes and 3** **rd** **to 1** **st** **POV so bear with it, atleast until I get a beta reader**

 **Please review I need to know if this fic is gonna work or not, not saying that if nobody reviews ill not continue, just with less motivation, after all it was a self imposed challenge, don't worry next chapter should be up between 1 and 7 days dunno I need to see if I get enough motivation**


End file.
